2030
2030 (MMXXX) was a common year that started on Tuesday of the Gregorian calendar (dominical letter F). It was the 2030th year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 30th year of the 3rd millennium, the 30th year of the 21st century, and the 1st year of the 2030s decade. Events January January 19 - The U.S. partially solves their manufacturing crisis with the help of their NATO allies; after a process of establishing an official system of eligibility on this day for companies, previously manufacturing out of China, to "return home", some twelve million companies relocate theirs to Europe, while many others continue operations solely out of the U.S. This creates somewhat of a domestic jobs boom for a short time. The adjustment from the previous system to the new, however, was too much for many companies; over the next seventeen months, over 400,000 businesses tank. February February 8 '- China issues an official declaration of war on (most of)NATO and it's allies. It specifically excludes Germany, Spain, Finland, Sweden, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, Mexico, and Brazil, although none respond in kind. • Media Coverage of China's declaration and the ensuing events register as the most widely covered in history utilizing the largest technological array in history. It surpasses the previous title-holder, the detonation of the Chinese nuke off the U.S. west coast three months prior. '''February 9 '- Argentina declares its neutrality, despite the Chinese military presence there. • The African Consortium declares it's support of China, vowing what it can to the war effort. This causes an upset across the continent, resulting in numerous declarations of war against the AC. '''February 10 - South Africa declares war on the African Consortium. That afternoon, two air force legions depart north. • France declares war on the African Consortium, despite already having been warring with them for years. French troops stationed in North Africa are given orders to begin the move south. • The South African Air Force begins a series of bombing runs against the AC positions in Tanzania and northern Somalia. February 11 - French air attacks begin against AC positions in Sudan and northern Uganda. Their opposition wields predominantly Chinese hardware. February 12 - Japan and Taiwan are prevented by NATO from any sort of response to China, who technically present a great threat to them at this point in time. 40% of the U.S. Pacific Fleet is in the Sea of Japan, as are several British, German, and Canadian fleets. At this point, Japanese ports are overflowing with Allied cargo; Japan is being stockpiled. February 13 '''- China detonates six underwater warheads south of Japan, only damaging four cargo ships -three of them empty, but alerting Allied forces in the region to begin their next phase. • Allied submarines launch four nuclear warheads into the Chinese mainland, targeting the areas around Beijing. None of them make contact; instead they are destroyed by highly modern anti-air batteries, which eluded previous satellite surveillance. '''February 15 - The Allies initiate Operation Polygon; military engineers in Oslo begin working to match China's defensive networks, whose advanced technological components the former are still trying to understand. February 22 - Russia is, at this point, shipping the equivalent of .002% of its entire industrial stockpile every week to China, mostly through Mongolia. Russian president (****) is virtually powerless; the outbreak of the civil war had managed to cripple the fragile military bureaucracy, and in agreement that they stay out of the war, China began to "assist" them. March 1 - The Allies make a peace overture to China, and request a meeting to take place in Paris, Rome, Warsaw, or Moscow. China gives no response. April 1 '''- Sixteen undersea Alpha Centaurus 18 megaton warheads are detonated in sequence in the Mediterranean Sea over a period of four minutes, destroying two French carriers, two cruisers, two Libyan North African cruisers, and a slew of cargo ships, sinking thousands of tons of materials, disrupting French and LNA shipping lanes, and killing over 22,000 people. The damage to the French fleet greatly obstructed their effort against the AC(since they were the only major NATO power militarily opposing them in Africa). Aside from condemnation, the Chinese also put themselves under the collective global microscope; their usage of underwater warheads gave root to theories that eventually became fact: China had a complex underwater weapons system with the ability to detonate nuclear warheads seemingly anywhere in the world. '''April 20 - Despite not having actually seen any combat, Allied troops in Germany are treated to a lengthy USO show featuring multiple celebrities, comedians and musicians from across the cultural board. Although the content was well-received and the gesture was praised, to many the whole thing ultimately came across as a bit pretentious. June 11 - Seven of the U.S.' ten brand new Trident-class battle cruisers are destroyed on this day, within hours of debuting in the theater of war, in the Philippine Sea by Chinese submarines. This was due to a critical flaw in the new communication equipment, which failed despite thorough development and numerous successful trials. Despite this, four Chinese Hunter-class cruisers are destroyed off the coast of Tanzania. • Chinese social media sites release a video of the Chinese head of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs explaining their April 1st attack, as well as stating "staunch support" of the African Consortium. 'August 6 '- Chinese forces from the Arabian Sea come to port at Mogadishu and Berbera, where a legion of ground forces, numbering around twelve-thousand, prepare to move inland to confront the Allies in Central Africa.